A Weakness?
by Shine-Atashi-Yuki-Katsumi
Summary: When Hyuuga Hinata starts up a club and forces the heartthrobbing prince of Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke, and his hyperactive, licking the bottom of the social ladder, ramen-loving, rival, Uzumaki Naruto, Who knows what could happen?


Summary: When Hyuuga Hinata starts up a club and forces the heartthrobbing prince of Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke, and his hyperactive, licking the bottom of the social ladder, ramen-loving, rival, Uzumaki Naruto, Who knows what could happen? As Hinata arranges her schemes to give some pushes to fulfill what she has forseen, the relationship between the two fierce rivals slowly begins to change.

Shine-Atashi-Yuki-Katsumi: Yay! I'm finally able to write a fan-fiction! This is my first fan-fiction ever, I hope you all enjoy it! If you wish for there to be more, then please review!

WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! Don't even bother reading it! Don't bother flaming, I will ignore you, because I have already warned you of what is contained in this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

_When I first entered Konoha Ninja Academy I thought I was going to become the best ninja there ever was. I mean I still think that of course. I soon realized that if I wanted to reach my goal then I would have to work hard, so I did. I'm currently in my senior year of Konoha High trying my best not to fail any of my classes. Sakura says I can't stay focused for five minutes but it's not my fault the classes are boring! I'm not at the top of my class and I really don't want to say I'm at the bottom because it might just be true. I'm still working on getting to the top but eventually I'll get there. When I do I'm going to prove that I, Uzumaki Naruto, am the greatest ninja to walk the world! I'm going to pulverize anyone in my way and that means I'm going to beat Sasuke__―__yes Uchiha Sasuke!__―__by the end of senior year. Yes, Uchiha the bastard who is always pushing me around with his smug annoying comments and attracting all the girls with his good looks! Sheesh! What does he have that I haven't got? What do all the girls see in a guy like that? I certainly don't see anything in him. I mean it's like he lives to make me and everybody else feel like crap everyday! Of course that might just be another special skill of his. Whatever. I'm going to beat Sasuke and prove to Sakura that I'm the better choice! Then I'm going to become Hokage and everyone will respect me!_

I grabbed my orange jacket and ran out the door. _Ah crap! I'm going to be late again for the club meeting! Ack! I don't want to run around campus naked!! Hinata's club punishments are always so hard!_

_On the second week of the beginning of sophomore year, two new transfer students arrived at Konoha High. When Iruka sensei presented them to the class we were quite curious to see the strange mysterious transfer students.. The first one was a dark-haired boy with dark obsidian eyes and pale skin. All of the girls in awe of his good looks were swooning over him before his name was even announced. Uchiha Sasuke. God, how I began to loathe him after Sakura fell for him. I mean, he didn't even do anything. He didn't talk to any of those girls and he didn't look at them either but they were all over him. The second transfer student was unreadable, unemotional, and practically unseeable. A black cloak encased her body and she was lost in a book. Iruka announced her as Hyuuga Hinata. The whole class leaned forward to have a better look at this strange transfer student however it was impossible to see anything distinct on the girl with that enormous cloak hiding all definable characteristics. Hinata always struck me as odd. She always seemed to know something that others didn't and quite often she would predict abnormal things that in all honesty couldn't happen even if pigs flew, but to top it off those things did happen which made her all the more strange if not puzzling._

_When Iruka told them that they were free to sit in any empty spot they did not respond at first. Sasuke and Hinata each seemed to be immersed in their own worlds in that moment. Iruka's words reached through to them minutes later and they took their seats. Hinata took the empty seat next to me while Sasuke proceeded to sit in front of me and stare out the window. I decided to make them a little more comfortable on their first day by being nice. So I attempted to have a friendly start. Little did I know that these two really didn't care or, in Sasuke's case, did not want to have friends._

"_Hi there! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! It's nice to meet you both!", I grinned at them. I was unable to get a satisfying reaction from either of them. Sasuke pretended as if he hadn't heard me and Hinata, still immersed in her book, turned the page and replied with a small, "Hn" as if she was contemplating what I said._

_I couldn't believe it. Sasuke completely ignored me and I only got some small form of acknowledgement from Hinata! How was I supposed to make friends with people who didn't react to what I say?_

_My first impression of Sasuke was that he thought he was better than everyone and my impression of Hinata was that she was just shy. I later learned that my impressions were far from right._

_Sasuke's brother, Itachi, killed all of the Uchiha Clan. He seemed to be under the delusion that they were out to get him. Itachi realised what he did only soon after and ran off so he would not have to face the punishment. Sasuke witnessed the murder of his clan and soon after began to have hallucinations that his brother was stalking him. Sasuke went insane, hurting many students under the hallucination that everyone looked and sounded like Itachi. Sasuke was supressed and drugged then sent to a hospital to recover. He had been in the hospital for five years and was sent back to a new school in hopes that his mental state had recovered enough to handle it._

_Hinata was a different story. She was in such a state that she shouldn't have been allowed to enter school much less left her bed in the Hospital East Ward. Her heart was soon going to fail on her and the only small chance she had to live was surgery but there was a high possibility she wouldn't make it. She refused to spend the rest of life holed up in the hospital unable to experience what it felt like to live normally so she sneaked out of the hospital to go to school. It was very dangerous for Hinata to do this considering her heart could relapse any minute or she might have breathing problems. After the hospital found out about her mysterious disappearances they tried to keep her secured in the hospital however she got into a very bad tantrum and began to have irregular breathing. They then allowed her to go to the school accompanied by a nurse, but only when they were not giving her check-ups or therapy for the suicide of her mother. Hinata agreed with their schedule as long as she could be at school. _

_During P.E. she sat on the bench and read to her heart's content because she couldn't participate. She always disappeared during lunch and not once did I ever find her. I never saw her do any of her work or pay any attention in class which puzzled me, since she had had the highest grades. Hinata was always a mystery to me and my curiousity is what led me to join her insane club...well, actually I was forced into it rather than joined of my own freewill._

_Two months later, around the time when all the clubs and sports started, Hinata spoke to me during studyhall. Her question hit me by surprise because she nor Sasuke never said much. She only replied with a small "Hn". While Sasuke only replied to insult me. It was usually silent and her sudden words caught me off guard._

"_Do you have a lot of free time, Naruto-kun?", Hinata inquired blankly, her eyes never leaving the book. She seemed so empty like there wasn't really anything inside of her. It was like she was a robot or an alien or just a lifeless shell. Her words echoed in my mind for a few minutes. I had never heard her talk before, so this came as a surprise._

_I smiled warmly at her, "Yeah, why?". I was praying that she would look up from her book and speak again. _

_Conversation was rare for me and when I was able to talk to someone I enjoyed it. I'm not popular because of an old legend that circles around me. The people of the village believe I hold a demon inside of me. They say they can see its dark aura surrounding and tainting me. They all hate me. The glares and hate I receive really should make me feel suicidal but I suppose I've gotten used to it. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore and that I would smile and fight. I would prove that I, Naruto Uzumaki, could be trusted._

_Talking with Hinata brightened me and I hoped she would talk to me more because I longed for human contact, even if Hinata seemed something other than human. I was happy that I was able to get Hinata to warm up to me a little._

_I also wanted to get a good look at her face because she always wore a black cloak that concealed any distinguishing features._

"_Then I must ask you to join my club", She handed me an envelope with a gold plating._

_Club?, I thought, Hinata was starting a club? That's great! That means she's trying to fit in and gain friends, right? I will definitely join! The only question is...what kind of club is it? _

_I took the envelope from her hand and opened it. Is it a Literature club? Maybe a drama club? I couldn't guess what was about to unfold in front of my eyes. What sort of club would a person like Hinata have? _

_When I opened the envelope and took out the letter I was amazed by the handwriting on the letter. It was small, neat, and quite beautiful. Did Hinata write this? Or did someone else write it for her? I gaped at how much readable writing there was fitting onto that small piece of paper. It was titled in the largest print it could have with that petite writing._

" _Ever go for a good challenge?_

_A club specifically created to challenge your limits is now being started. How far can you go? Want to prove something? Want to beat someone? Want to impress someone? This club will allow you to show off and improve all of your talents and perhaps even allow you to gain some new ones. So long as you are in the club you must do all of the activities that the club has prepared. This club has few spots and if you have been asked personally to join then I strongly suggest you agree otherwise I will have to break the fourth wall which in this case would not be a good thing. Club meetings will be held in Room 456, on every multiple of three in a month, and on that day you shall meet there when you see a red light. If you are late an acceptable punishment will be put upon you. The punishment will be decided on how late you are. The first meeting starts today, on the 3 rd of October. Be sure to watch for the red light._

―_Hyuuga Hinata_

_P.S. Try to avoid receiving a punishment on your first meet. Good luck."_

_I was completely stunned as I read this. What sort of club was this exactly? A club to challenge your strengths and weaknesses... Hmm...I like that idea. Wait a minute...what did she mean by if I did not join she would have to break the fourth wall? Now before __answering that, __what was the fourth wall? I was very confused by this but obviously __coming from Hinata as a threat then it must be quite bad. I was somewhat nervous when she mentioned the signal for the meet. What if I didn't see it? Or I feel asleep? Could it be at anytime? Or was it sometime after school?_

_I turned toward Hinata beaming, "Of course I'll join your club Hinata-chan!"._

_She only nodded. She closed her book. Everyone gasped and went silent. Hinata had never been seen put down her book and this was the first time anyone had seen her do such a thing. Sasuke paid no attention and continued to stare out the window as if it really was no big deal._

_Hinata gently laid her book on the desk and slowly stood up. It was dead silent as she walked towards the raven-haired boy. She stopped right in front of his desk to face him full-on. As if the small frail figure posed some sort of interest to the pretty boy he slowly turned to face her. It suddenly seemed as if time had stopped just for this moment. Hinata nor pretty boy spoke a word but Sasuke kept his eyes trained on the silent black cloaked girl. He showed no signs of annoyance or ignnorance that he usually showed to me and everyone else, which seemed to have stunned everybody including myself._

_Hinata made a sweeping motion and pulled from her cloak pocket an envelope with gold plating, identical to the one she had given me, and placed it in front of Sasuke._

_When I saw this I felt my breakfast come up my pipe. Hinata couldn't possibly be inviting snobby duck-butt head! He irritated me so much! Just strutting around carelessly, with a herd of girls following after him, only answering me to insult! What was Hinata thinking?! Of course, Sasuke wouldn't agree to something like this so I really shouldn't be worried about him spoiling my fun in a club! But then again...what did Hinata mean when she meant she would break the fourth wall? Would she break it if he refused?_

"_Do you understand, Uchiha-san?", Hinata asked tapping her fingers lightly on the envelope she had placed on his desk. Sasuke Uchiha sighed, obviously losing his interest in whatever interest Hinata posed before him. He nodded and resumed his stare out the window. Hinata wordlessly proceeded back to her seat and the classroom was once again filled with life. _

"_Did you see that?"_

"_That was so weird..."_

"_What was up with Hinata-chan?"_

"_What business did she have with Sasuke-kun?"_

"_She better not be forcing him to..."_

"_I wonder if they're having a secret affair..."_

"_Noooooo! I can't lose Sasuke-kun to some weird book girl..."_

"_Maybe she's his type..."_

"_Stop it! I won't allow something like that!"_

"_I was just saying..."._

_I heard all of this as I watched Hinata sit back down in her seat. Sasuke paid absolutely no attention to the unopened envelope sitting patiently at his desk._

"_Hey, Sasuke! Aren't you going to take a look at Hinata's letter?", I leaned back in my seat._

"_Shut up Usurantonkachi", He mumbled under his breath._

"_Hey! Answer me!!", I whined impatiently. Man this guy was so full of himself!_

"_It's none of your business dobe", the raven-haired boy snapped._

"_Yeah it is! After all we're going to be in the same club!", I replied._

_As if I had just hit Sasuke violently on the back of the head he slowly turned around to face me with his legendary Glare-of-Death. I almost whimpered. Pretty boy was scary when he was mad!_

"_Repeat that dobe", the raven haired boy said venomously._

"_What? Repeat what?", I said puzzled. In fear I had forgotten what I had said to make him so angry. These words only fueled the heat. I wish I could evaporate because I swore Sasuke was burning a hole through me._

"_Repeat what you said dobe!", Sasuke said harshly his eyes piercing straight through mine. _

_Stunned for a second, I was about to repy when a stunning red light blinded me and sent me tumbling out of my seat onto the ground. When I was finally able to see I looked up to see Sasuke clutching his face. He seemed as shocked as I was. _

"_Did you see...?", he whispered so that only I could hear his words. I nodded._

"_A red light...?" I replied. He nodded as well._

"_I guess that means that it's time for us to go", Pretty boy frowned._

"_Wait! We can't just leave can we?", I asked with a confused look on my face. _

"_The girl's gone", Sasuke nodded over to Hinata's now vacant seat, "I don't know about you but I'm going now, dobe". With that he picked up his bag and began to walk out of the room. How did Hinata disappear so quickly? Where did she go? I swore I saw here there only a few moments ago, though. She couldn't possibly be at room #456 that fast. Perhaps she was walking there now. How come nobody else seemed to have seen the red light? Something strange was going on here...but what?_

"_Oi! Wait for me teme!", I called out to him attracting the classes' unneeded attention. I ran after him and soon caught up._

"_Hey! Teme, how did you know about the red light? You didn't even read the letter!", I grinned waiting for his reply._

"_I didn't have to. That girl talked to me earlier", Pretty boy said quietly. _

"_She has a name, you know!", I said sticking the gold plated envelope into my bag. Hinata spoke to him earlier about his? Why didn't she talk to me? Why bother giving Sasuke the letter if he already was informed? My head was hurting from all these questions._


End file.
